Brothers In Arms
by Nkundra
Summary: Movie Verse,BeexSam Sparks fly with the appearance of new faces that take Bumblebee and Sam for the ride of their lives. Funny with a dash of purposeful plot for that zesty aftertaste! Rating as precaution for later! Early chaps BxS PreSLASH technicaly
1. Prologue

_**Author: **_**Nkundra **

_**A/N: **_**I finally got to see Transformers!!! Been reading the fiction for a while but now that I have actually seen the movie for myself I can write my own!! Hope everyone enjoys it!!! **

_**Warnings: **_**SLASH, Violence, cursing, ooc-ness, original characters, Humor, interspecies(?) relationships, Xeno…..**

_**Full Summery: **_**BeexSam Sparks fly with the appearance of new faces that take Bumblebee and Sam for the ride of their lives. Funny with a dash of purposeful plot for that zesty aftertaste!! **

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Transformers movie. I make zero cash on this so keep the lawyers and such at bay! I am but a poor college student, have mercy on my abused, EasyMac(which is also copyrighted and not mine) nourished frame!!!! **

_**Archiving: **_**If you would like to add my work to your own site please send me an Email. Or if you have a suggestion of another good place for me to post send me a link. **

_**Brothers In Arms**_

**Prologue**

One month. One single month, to the day, since Bumblebee had come into his life. One month since said life had begun to turn upside down. One month since he thought everything would get better and began to hope the traitorous thoughts and feelings would go away. Unfortunately that month worth of time had shown Sam Witwicky that hope wasn't always enough and sometimes fate had plans completely and utterly contrary to whatever you were hoping for. It took two weeks of dating Mikaela for them to agree that they made better friends. Two week s of fumbling and making out with her on Bee's hood or backseat taught him that having everything, the awesome car and supermodel girlfriend, didn't change anything at all in the end. Not really anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Bumblebee had begun to speak more since recovering his voice, though he was still a rather quiet bot.

He mostly used the radio for special occasions now, for instance if Miles was riding with them and he had do be secretive or, before they had broken up, to tease Sam and Mikaela. When he and Sam were alone, however, words didn't seem necessary for the most part and all was silent. Sometimes the radio would sing something soothing but otherwise not a sound passed between them. When something did need to be said, Bee simply said it as he had just done.

"Why would something be wrong?" Sam asked from his spot almost disturbingly close to the edge of the overlook, "I had a great day with my best friend, summer will be here in a few weeks and the sunset is unbelievable!" The boy threw open his arms at the horizon before flopping carelessly onto his back with a deep sigh avoiding looking at the autobot stretched out a few feet away.

"You miss Mikaela." It was a soft statement, a reluctant and almost sad sounding statement but a statement nonetheless.

Sam groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, "No."

Such a simple answer and all it did was rouse more questions. Bumblebee didn't understand. What did Sam mean by that small word? He must miss the female human, Mikaela. He had wanted her for a mate. Hadn't he? Then again, Sam hadn't seemed overly adverse to the idea when Mikaela had broken up with him. He had said he was trying to figure out how to break up with her himself. They were still friends. Good friends in fact. Mikaela rode home with Sam nearly everyday and was continuing to show Sam how to properly take care of the autobot in car form. They both seemed perfectly content to be friends, sometimes Bumblebee wasn't sure that the female wasn't actually Sam's best friend. Where that would leave the autobot concerned him occasionally. Bumblebee had become extremely fond of his human companion and was worried that one day Sam might discard him like a common vehicle. The very thought rattled him down to his very spark.

"I should be," Sam muttered, "I should be pining after her like a kicked puppy but I'm not. I'm actually glad we're just friends. Hell my dad took the break up worse then I did!!"

Suddenly the boy was standing and pacing. Bumblebee watched with mild interest as Sam strode back and forth in front of him. The human was ranting almost incoherently about generalities concerning teenage boys and hot girls, along with something about his parents and the autobots. He mentioned being beaten to death by the football team as well for whatever it was that bothered him so terribly about his break up with Mikaela. Bumblebee cocked his head to the side curiously as he observed the human and translated his rambling speech consulting the World Wide Web when necessary. Apparently Sam was confused about something that he had hoped Mikaela would stop. This something would also upset both Sam's parents and the football team. The football team seemed to be one of Sam's greater concerns. Silently Bumblebee vowed to protect his human from the football team, after all they were just a bunch of humans, nothing overly threatening, or so the Web had informed him.

"Bee?" Sam had stopped pacing and was looking up at the autobot with a lost expression that made Bumblebee's spark ache.

"Yes Sam?"

"What time is it?"

"Only 8:39 PM."

The stars could be seen now. The sky was clear, air crisp and getting warmer by the day as summer swiftly approached. Sam smiled a little at Bee and turned to look out on the glowing city below. His arms were wrapped around his slim waist in a self hug as his smile drooped.

"Good. Lets go for a ride. You wanna drive?" Sam asked as he looked back in time to see Bumblebee fold back into a Camaro. The driver side door popped open and the engine roared with excitement Rihanna's "Shut up and Drive" pouring from the speakers.

"_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go"_

Sam chuckled as he slid into the seat almost instantly relaxing, "You'll have to show me that gangster lean one of these days, I bet Jazz would be proud."

The engine purred in agreement and the door closed before Bumblebee pulled back onto the road. Most of the other autobots didn't like to talk about Jazz. His death had been tragic but honorable. Still, it made everyone sad and they dealt with these feelings in their own ways. It just so happened that Sam and Bee's way of dealing with it wasn't silence. Even though Sam had only briefly known Jazz they both, especially Bumblebee, were very glad to be able to take comfort in one another. Mikaela had been one of those who thought their random comments were inappropriate. Both Sam and Bee thought Jazz would rather them remember him fondly and often then do their best to forget, even if forgetting wasn't something autobots did easily.

The radio stopped on a station Bumblebee knew Sam enjoyed and the pair rode in silence for nearly half an hour. Sam watched the scenery fly by eager for the weather to get just a bit warmer so that he could roll the window down and feel the breeze. The boy seemed deep in thought as Bumblebee steered them around not heading to any place particular. A chill ran through the autobot as his companion began to stroke over the gearshift subconsciously. Sam had been acting so oddly lately. He seemed so lost sometimes especially since Mikaela had broken up with him. Bumblebee still didn't understand what was so important about the female. Wasn't he enough for Sam? If he was inefficient in some way he wished the human would tell him so that he could fix it. Bee wanted to be Sam's everything, he didn't want the youth to want for anything that was within his power to provide. This desire thrummed through every part of Bumblebee from the very first time Sam had touched him. Before then the boy had been necessary to finding the All Spark but after that first moment of contact there had been a deep longing in Bumblebee, right down to his very spark. A longing that he didn't quite understand. A longing that prompted Bumblebee to find out what was wrong with his companion.

"Is something wrong?"

"You must be really worried tonight. This is the second conversation you've tried to strike up." Sam smiled briefly as he leaned his head on the window and settled further into the seat, staring at the autobot symbol on Bee's steering wheel.

"You are sad and if it is not Mikaela I am curious as to what has been bothering you so terribly." Sam sighed and looked out the window again.

"You really wanna know?" Sam whispered.

"I am here to listen if you are willing to tell me."

"I think I'm gay….."

_**TBC…….**_

**Short yes and sadly with my work schedule I'm not sure when the "first" chapter will be out but hey! It will get even more interesting. As you can see I'm progressing Bee and Sam's relation ship a bit slower then others I've read mostly because I have a nifty, little plan for getting them together!! That and there are other things to be done before these two get some sense knocked into 'em. Like introducing some new characters for example!!! Yes, I am guilty of being one of those people that love adding Ocs. Only one or two but they're still there. I wish that I could write something completely original, anyway! I think you guys will Like my Ocs.**

_**Next chapter preview:**_

"**Sam, there's a man at the door for you!"**

"**What?" Sam was half asleep as he descended the stairs. 9AM was to early on a Saturday morning. Especially after admitting to your alien robot car something that your parents really need to know more seeing as the car probably doesn't care weather or not you're a queer. Heck he probably doesn't even really understand it!**

**Looking behind his mother Sam saw something that knocked him awake faster then a pint of Vault. A man in his mid twenties stood on his doorstep looking more nervous then a crack dealer at a Police dept. convention.**

"**Hi, name's Vally. Umm…. About you car? Ah, Bumblebee isn't it?……**

_**A/N: **_**Muahahhaha! The above part is actually a crack load longer, I just didn't wanna give to much away. And no this isn't MarySue or TomJoe or whatever seeing as I'm a guy…. This Vally is nothing like me in personality or description the name just worked…. You'll understand later, I promise!!!**

**Don't forget to review it keeps me writing!!**

**Also, Poll for next chapter:**

**What would you rather see more?**

**A-Mercedes-Benz, "SLR 722 Edition"**

**B-Chevrolette, corvette C6**

**C-Chevrolette, 2007 Lotus Elise**

**D-Lamborghini Gallardo Nera**

**I know little about cars but I personally like A and C the most, though I could work easily with B and decently with D. However, tell me which one you all like best!! It'll be a few days, maybe a week or a little more before I get out the next chapter. Id kinda like to get a chapter or two under my belt before updating.**

**Ta!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

-1_**A/N: **_**Friggin crack monkeys!!! This took forever!!! Not the writing, oh no! The posting! I have been trying for **_**4 DAYS **_**to get this up but FF hates me!!! I remember why I left before!!! ARGGG!!! K…. I'm done being angry. Lets move on shall we?**

**Welcome to chapter 1!!! I hope you all enjoy it! I got it typed out really quick cause I took the day I was suppose to use to clean the apartment and wrote, Pauli was mad and Lacey was furious, I'm surprised I've lived to post this chapter!! I have spent most of the near week it has taken to post editing so there should be few mistakes if any!!**

**Also, my cursing warning comes into effect in this chapter, 'cause well…. Vally has a mouth on him. A sinfully beautiful but dirty mouth! Something akin to Pauli's!! ; ) Whom I love dearly and might be doing some HoloBot! Fan art if he doesn't hate me! (Smiles charmingly at boyfriend, makes heart sign with hands)**

_**Disclaimer… again….: **_**I don't own the Transformers movie. I make zero cash on this so keep the lawyers and such at bay! I am but a poor college student have mercy on my abused, EasyMac(which is also copyrighted and not mine) nourished frame!!!! **

_**Archiving: **_**If you would like to add my work to your own site please send me an Email. Or if you have a suggestion of another good place for me to post send me a link. : ) **

_**Thanx**_** to my reviewers and every one who is receiving alerts or has faved meh! Do stop and say "Hi" though this time alert people, I would love your input:D**

**Feeding the author is good!! Keeps my self-esteem up and inspires me to write more and faster.**

_**Special thanx **_**to Bunny, 2skrew,Blackie(you are adorable!!) and Dendey. 2Skrew, don't let anyone tell you your not a good reviewer! Any review is a good one, as long as it's not a flame. ; )**

**Also: The '07 Lotus Elise has won!!! I have also been able to work out a brilliant history!! Yay me! Do remember that my "Guy Thing" is not cars, so for car people if I describe something all crap-tastically, or say something completely retarded please let me know and I will fix it as best I can! I like being as accurate as possible.**

**VERY Important!: I have come to realize that I suck at finding songs for Bee to use cries I wish I was better at it cause I thought it was nifty how he talked through songs…. I just fail, so I have gone back and reworded the previous chapter to fit the fact that he will only be using songs for "special things." Like romantic scenes, and cheering Sam up: ) So if you want you can reread the Prologue though I only added like 1 paragraph.**

**(number)- See end of chapter for Author Input.**

_**Brothers In Arms**_

_**Ch. 1 **_

**The car ride had been quiet the rest of the way home following those few little words and Sam had been thankful for that. Once in the driveway he had just sat in his seat for a moment killing the last few minutes before curfew being oddly relieved that Bumblebee didn't seem to have a problem with Sam's confession. The minutes seemed like hours as a light jazz mix floated to his ears. Sam jumped when Bee spoke, though he spoke softly and gently.**

"**Why were you so worried Sam? I do not understand what is so horrible about being gay." The question surprised Sam though he wasn't really sure why. It isn't like he should have expected the alien robot car to understand.**

"**Being gay just isn't a good thing to most humans ok? It's kinda…. Complicated." Sam finished lamely shifting uncomfortable in the seat.**

"**Is it because you cannot reproduce?" Sam blushed and sighed dropping his forehead to the steering wheel in exasperation with a muted thud. How could an alien robot supposedly so freakishly advanced be so stupid? It boggled Sam's mind.**

"**Look Bee, I gotta go. We'll talk tomorrow alright? You can look it up on the net tonight if it'll help." Without waiting for an answer Sam stepped out of the car, "Good night Bee. Tomorrows Saturday and it's suppose to be nice out so maybe I'll give you a good scrub down."**

**The engine purred happily and Sam smiled. His hand stroked down the hood in a silent promise for tomorrow as he walked by before heading to the door. He ignored his parents questions about his evening as he headed directly to his room and fell on his bed face first. He was asleep in no time and the dreams began to rise to the forefront. The dreams that where what had made him want Mikaela and Bee so badly to begin with in a vein hope that he could be "normal" after all. In the end though the dreams had just made being with Mikaela a chore. She was a decent friend but anything more was just to much grueling work. Sam still loved Bee as much if not more then he had when he found the old wreck on that lot, this was the only bit of his original plan that had come to fruition. In fact, the youth was convinced that Bumblebee would be the one thing he hung onto until the day he died. Come to think of it, the dreams that had made him and Mikaela so wrong for one another had gotten worse after he had gotten Bee. How strange….**

**It always started the same in these dreams. Everything was dark and cold, little more then shapeless black and white shadows. Suddenly there was a burst of light: a flash of himself spread out, head thrown back, mouth open, skin flushed. Sam could feel a firm but gentle touch run down his back, over each arm and leg before it drew him into a fantastic full body warmth. Another blink, and he was arched up toward a starry sky, the moon was full and his moans echoed out into forever in the darkness. Something smooth and warm was beneath him as he lay on his stomach, that gentle touch petting his back. His eyes were half lidded and a languid smile was on his face. One hand was stretched out over the smooth surface while the other pillowed his head. He lovingly stroked the surface with his free hand before turning his face to kiss it. Color suddenly splashed over his black and white vision. Gleaming yellow and black contrasted by tan skin and dark hair under an inky canopy lit by the silver moon and stars.**

**Suddenly Sam jumped awake. Someone was yelling his name. At least he was pretty sure it was his name.**

"**Sam, there's a man at the door for you!"**

**Yep, that was his name all right.**

"**What?!" Sam was half asleep as he glanced at the clock before pushing himself up off the bed and descended the stairs only half aware that he was in his clothes from the previous day. 9AM was to early on a Saturday morning. Especially after admitting to your alien robot car something that your parents really needed to know more seeing as the car doesn't care weather or not you're a queer. Heck he doesn't even really understand it! Sam sighed to himself as he came to his mother standing before the open front door.**

**Looking behind his mother Sam saw something that knocked him awake faster then a pint of Vault(1). A man in his mid twenties with spiky black hair tipped in a silver white stood on his doorstep looking more nervous then a crack dealer at a Police dept. convention. He was tall, somewhere in the neighborhood of 6'3" Sam guessed. A tight slim build, winning smile despite his unease and bright, mint speckled, forest green eyes that seemed so deep and possessive Sam was almost afraid they would steal his soul. Tight black jeans hugged his legs down to gray, star covered converses while a fading black T-shirt clad his firm chest. A shirt which had something Sam couldn't decipher scrawled on it in a menacing red font. Not that he really cared about the script seeing as he was still stuck on 'Damn he's hot!"**

"**Hi, name's Vally. Umm…. About your car? The kick ass yellow one….. Ah, Bumblebee isn't it?" The man's voice was smooth like melted chocolate.**

**Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Bee?! Wha… What do you want with Bee?"**

"**Well, long story short, Bumblebee and my buddy here," The man, Vally, gestured to the aubergine purple '07 Lotus Elise currently parked next to Sam's own '08(2) Camaro, "Apparently they go way back or some shit and he was hoping to have a word with Bumblebee."**

"**Really now?" Sam wasn't so sure about all of this. Who was this guy?! How was Sam to know him from any other raving lunatic. **

**The man sighed, "Look, Sam right? If he doesn't get to have his little reunion shindig or whatever, my car is going to fucking leave me here. I'll be honest and tell you that, well…. I just _really_ need my car. Can't live without it even! That handsome devil is my life, alright kid?" The man sounded desperate and he looked at Sam with pathetically pleading eyes.**

"**Lemme go change, I slept in these clothes last night." Sam closed the front door and went back to his room. **

**A new pair of jeans and fresh T-shirt later and he was telling his mom he'd be out with his friend today and was taking the Camaro with him. Her face had soured when he mentioned Bumblebee, but as usual he ignored it along with her grumbles about him spending to much time with _that car_.Apparently it was unhealthy. Who knew right? Once outside he got a good long look at the Elise parked beside his best friend. It was an almost black aubergine Purple with metallic, green tinted silver designs. On the hood a sharply drawn tribal dragonfly had almost menacing wings spread wide, a vine like design snaked across the hood above the insect and over the mirrors before dipping toward the doors. Other jagged tribal designs intertwined down the car's sides, two distinct Vs visible in the mess of tribal symbols. Vally was leaning back against it, fiddling with a lighter in one hand and talking to what looked like himself but Sam bet was actually the car. Similarly to Bee the car's engine tones changed in answer to the man's voice.**

"**Follow me I know a good place." Sam said vaguely as he walked over to the Camaro. Bee and the Elise both opened their driver side doors and let their humans in. **

"**What do you think Bumblebee? Who the hell is this guy?!" Sam gestured at the car beside them in frustration.**

**The Autobot found himself unable to answer. Hope had welled up inside his spark when he had scanned the vehicle that had pulled up along side of him but for some odd reason none of his attempts to communicate with the Lotus Elise had been responded to. For the moment all he could do was peal out of the driveway and take off at nearly illegal speeds for the outlook. Sam yelped and hastily put on his seatbelt at Bee's abrupt movement. Sam asked what was going on and all he got was a jumble of reunion type songs rushing over the speakers. With a shrug Sam settled back into the seat trying to figure out what could be going on. He was still completely confused by the time they got to their spot. Bumblebee opened the door and unbuckled Sam's seatbelt at the same time. Sam stepped out with a question on his lips only to be cut off when Vally and his Elise rolled up. The black haired man was practically dumped out of the car and Sam winced a little remembering when Mikaela had insulted Bumblebee and they had been thrown out in a similar fashion.**

"**Jesus effin' Christ Dee!! What the hell was that for?!" The man yelled as he scrambled up.**

**The car didn't answer. Instead it rolled closed to Bee on it's own before nearly knocking Sam over with surprise when it stood up. Sam swore he heard an almost fondly muttered "Show off," from Vally. A moment after the dark purple bot had come to stand before him Bumblebee transformed as well and the two stood there watching one another almost curiously. Sam backed away slowly until he was stopped by Vally's hands on his shoulders. The boy didn't even jump, he was so captivated by the sight in front of him. The two bots were almost disturbingly similar. A few differences stood out to Sam though. Bee was shorter, though it was barely noticeable unless you were pointedly looking, which Sam was. The new bots coloring was different, obviously, the paint gleaming dark purple as the green-silver tribal markings caught the light seeming to make them dance over his plating while the inner workings beneath it were a darker gun metal color then Bee's . The purple bot's build seemed leaner in the chest and abdomen, almost like Sam remembered Jazz's being, the boy also noticed damage that hadn't been visible when it was an Elise. One electric blue optic, identical to Bumblebee's, was dark and probably sightless while the half of the darker bot's double plate face armor protecting the features around the dysfunctional optic seemed locked in battle mode while the other half of the plate rested where it was suppose to be. Weather it was stuck that way or simply protecting the old injury Sam didn't know. Burns scarred the gun metal mechanics below the plating and what looked like a blade stuck out slightly from his left forearm, most likely jammed that way.**

"**Bumblebee?" A surprisingly gentle sounding synth-voice rumbled from the Elise's vocal processor.**

"**Dragonfly?" Bee responded, tone hopeful.**

"**So many years, brother…." By the tone of Dragonfly's voice Sam was pretty sure he would be crying if alien robots could. The two embraced, the darker bot wincing but hanging on tightly to Bumblebee.**

**The tenderness in his friends voice made Sam's heart ache when he responded softly, "Far to many years, little brother." **

**Sam's world froze solid.**

"**Brother?!" Sam thought he might have fainted if it hadn't been for Vally holding him upright. As it was he was contemplating having a seizure out of shock instead.**

"**That's what I said kid." The man muttered patting the boy's shoulder sympathetically, "You alright there? You look kinda pale."**

**Bumblebee suddenly released the other bot and knelt down near the two humans, a sea of concern put into one word, "Sam?"**

"**I'm fine Bee…." The boy pulled himself straight and waved the other's concern off, "Could you just explain a few things to me buddy?"**

**Bumblebee nodded. He glanced over at Dragonfly who also came to sit beside their humans. It was so strange seeing the younger bot again. Without a second thought Bumblebee sent out a message to the other Autobots on earth telling them of Dragonfly's presence and sent visuals of the surface repairs he needed. He hoped that Ratchet could restore his sibling to his former glory. Dragonfly looked as if he had aged over a million earth years and not the several thousand he had been missing. Bumblebee was certain that the most apparent damage had been made when the darker bot had fallen to earth and he was saddened that his brother had been subject to such tragedy.**

"**Dragonfly is my sibling, we have the same maker. He is younger by less then a thousand years, so we were very close. Brothers in arms and spark." Bumblebee looked back at Sam as he explained, "We were put into different units and his went missing about five thousand earth years ago, they have since been declared officially offline. How he came to be on earth I am curious to know as well." Bee looked back at his brother noticing the older human now sat leaned against Dragonfly's outstretched leg.**

**Dragonfly smiled at Bee, half in his own would of thought, and glanced at the small human beside his brother. The boy's stance was protective even if he was behind the yellow bot. This tiny fleshling was so strong in spirit, no surprise really that he got along so well with Bumblebee, that the two understood one another made perfect since. Dragonfly wondered if there had been others before the little creature to comfort the older bot or if he had forsaken others of their own kind when the reports had come in and Dragonfly's unit was MIA. Bumblebee always had been careful with his trust, ever since war had broken out and so many of their friends had gone to Megatron's side. Dragonfly shifted, prompting Vally to glare over at him grumpily, muttering a few rude words before the Autobot began his tale…….**

**TBC…..**

_**A/N: **_**I lurv cliff hangers!!! Can't ya tell?! I ish Evil!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now, how many didn't see that one coming:D So, what do ya think? Like my first twist? There will be one or more to come so hang onto your seats folks!!!**

**And yes, where I would normally use the term soul I am using spark in the Autobot's case because that is always how I have seen the spark concept. The spark is their soul, their life essence and their heart. Also, I may be a nerd but I simply don't remember every little detail of "How to make an Autobot" so I'm gonna wing it!!**

**Don't forget to review!! Feed the author for he ish hungreh!**

**Author Input:**

**(1)- I hate vault….. I know, crazy, what hot blooded American youth doesn't like vault, right? Answer: Me! Pauli swears by the shit but I can't stand it. A can of vault and he's good for the day, me I'll take my coffee. Light on the cream. Or some jasmine green tea…..**

**(2) It doesn't matter if you type in '08 or '09 you get the same results on Google and I have seen both years equally.**

_**Preview for Chapter 2!!!(Funneh it will be! Muahahahaha!)**_

"**Your brother is weird."**

"**He has picked up many human habits since being on earth it would seem." Bumblebee responded.**

"**Bee, they fight like an old married couple….."**

**A beat of silence, "Point documented." **

**Sam grinned in triumph.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Welcome to chapter 2(**FINALLY!!**)! A new warning is coming into effect here kiddies! Actually I just think it's safe to say Vally proves to be a warning in and of himself in this chapter and I doubt he will get anything other than worse from here on out!!

Also, I humbly ask for forgiveness!! This last wait has been way to long but unfortunately life happened and well… It's personal, so all you gossip mongers out there no details for you!!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Transformers movie. I make zero cash on this so keep the lawyers and such at bay! I am but a poor college student have mercy on my abused, EasyMac(which is also copyrighted and not mine) nourished frame!!!!

_**Archiving: **_If you would like to add my work to your own site please send me an Email. Or if you have a suggestion of another good place for me to post send me a link. : )

**(number)- **See end of chapter for Author Input.

Special thanx to my many reviewers!! The guilt you placed upon me for not updating in so friggin' long simply forced me to spend an entire night and day off work writing! Again, I apologize if the next chapter takes just as long but I'll try to update sooner!!

_**Brothers In Arms**_

_**Ch.2**_

"We had come across a small convoy of Decepticons, and were engaging them when I picked up a signal being transmitted by one of them. It was for Megatron himself, informing him that they had been attacked and were out numbered, defeat eminent. Then he sent a heavily encrypted file. I copied it for myself and finished him off." Dragonfly looked down at his human as Vally stood again to stretch his legs, "I suppose Megatron had detected me eavesdropping and sent another, larger group of Decepticons to ambush us. I managed to escape with the file that was obviously of some importance and broke what I could of the encryption. I discovered that the Deceptacons had found the All Spark here on earth. I tried to send out a message to the other Autobots but apparently my transmitter was damaged in the fighting. It took me a very long time to reach Earth as I am hardly known for my navigational skills," Dragonfly's tone seemed light, the human playfulness reflecting the amount of time he had spent on earth compared to the other Autobots, "I became terribly lost and had feared I would be to late to help defeat Megatron, again I had no idea at the time that my message had never been sent least of all received. I was foolish not to realize it as I hadn't gotten a reply and I ditected no other Autobots when I finally literally crashed into earth."

"When did you get here?" Sam asked curiously.

"I crashed near the US military facility known as Area 51 in New Mexico. The year was 1947." Amusement colored Dragonfly's tone and a snort of laughter came from Vally.

"New Mexico? Area 51.… 1947.… Something important happened around then didn't it?" Sam mumbled trying to remember why that place and year sounded so familiar.

"Dragonfly, you are to blame for the Roswell Incident?" Bumblebee asked in surprise and Sam's eyes widened comically.

"That was you?! They didn't actually get a hold of you did they?! The government I mean." Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. A lost Autobot was the source of so many Sci-Fi freaks greatest obsession? This meant they weren't completely insane just not entirely accurate in their information regarding the crashed alien. Who knew?

"To an extent. What was recovered were a few damaged parts that I had to discard. I found a 1945 Chevrolet pickup truck and mimicked its form until I was nearly destroyed in a junk yard. This time I was much pickier with my form and copied the 1970 Lotus Europa. Also a Chevrolet, I have become quite fond of them. They are not half bad for American cars. Anyway, I was then bought by a fascinating man in California. He discarded me some years later and after traveling a bit I settled in a quiet junk yard in New York until Vally found me in 1997." The dark bot's tone was fond as he glanced down at the human standing beside him pretending not to listen and be completely disinterested in everything around him.

"Yeah yeah! You had four wheels and were in decent condition. Looked like you'd been to hell but the price was right for pops and I was pretty damn sure I could get you runnin'." Vally grinned sharkishly.

"Optimus Prime and the others are on their way. Ironhide is bringing Captain Lennox. They wish to meet us here tonight." Bumblebee interjected, "Perhaps more explanation should wait until then."

"Good idea! I'm starvin', what say you two take Sammy and me to get some eats?" Vally said grinning at the other three.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I'm kinda hungry too." Sam said looking up at Bee, "After breakfast we can come back up here and hang out. That way you two can catch up some more and I guess Vally and I can get to know each other a little better?"

"Great idea kid! Lets get to gone!" Sam and Bumblebee both looked at Valley oddly, "You know what I mean! C'mon Dee, I'm wasting away down here for fuck's sake!"

"Manners Vally." Dragonfly chided as he slipped back into car form and opened the door for his companion.

"The kid's in high school buddy, I'm sure he's heard hell of a lot worse then little ol' me!" Valley said as he got in.

"That does not excuse your mouth." The aubergine Elise muttered.

"Guess what big guy? I don't give a flyin' shit so deal!" Dragonfly sighed heavily at his human and closed the door as Vally pulled on his seatbelt. Sam assumed the new Autobot had continued the conversation as Vally's lips were moving and he spoke at the dash.

Bumblebee transformed back into a Camaro and Sam sat himself down heavily in the drivers seat, "Your brother is weird."

"He has picked up many human habits since being on earth it would seem." Bumblebee responded.

"Bee, they fight like an old married couple….."

A beat of silence, "Point documented."

Sam grinned in triumph.

"Lets get going. There's a good IHOP(1) not to far away."

The ride was relatively quiet. Bee turned on a soft classic rock station and left his human to his own thoughts. Silently Bumblebee wondered what Sam thought of his younger brother. He wanted to give the boy time to get to know the other Autobot before asking his opinion. Humans had a tendency to change their assessments often directly after meeting another individual and asking about a humans opinion tended to cement that opinion in their minds, no matter what it was. It was some sort of defense mechanism as far as Bumblebee could tell. What had prompted it to develop in the human psyche he hadn't the foggiest idea but if he had to chance a guess their small, fragile status in the universe was to blame. They couldn't afford to be overly welcoming to strangers, especially strangers well over fifteen feet tall.

"Do you think Vally will enjoy the food at this "International House of Pancakes"? Bee asked suddenly as they pulled into the parking lot and headed toward the back where a cluster of tree shaded a few parking places.

"Dunno Bee. Guess we're about to find out." Sam said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and the door spring open.

"Enjoy your breakfast Sam."

"Thanks Bumblebee. Have a…. Um.. Nice bout of quiet?" A slightly shaky but happy smile spread over the boys features as he closed the door and ran a gentle hand down the Camaro's side and rear as he went to walk with Vally back to the front of the restaurant.

Dragonfly had pulled up in the shade next to Bumblebee and Vally had gotten out glaring back at Dragonfly, "We'll finish this later buddy!"

With that Vally took the lead toward the door Sam trailing a few steps behind. Sam glanced back at the Autobots before he and the older man rounded the corner to enter the building. He hoped nothing happened to them while hey were eating. He had an ominous sort of feeling tingling at the back of his skull. Something was going to happen and it would be soon. He had gotten the same feeling right before finding Bumblebee as he had stood looking forlornly around the used car lot. While finding his best friend had been great the battle that had followed was rather unwelcome and that is what he figured the feeling had foretold. After all, these feelings weren't suppose to preceded good things. Were they?

"Yo, fucktard!" Sam snapped out of his thoughts to see Vally's hand waving in front of his face as the man scowled down at him.

"Wha?"

"C'mon." Vally motioned Sam in the direction the waitress had already gone and the boy followed, "You really need to pay more attention kid."

"Yeah…. Just have a lot on my mind right now." A major understatement but true. Vally shrugged as they followed the hostess to their table by a window from which they could just barely see the Autobots they had left out side.

"Your waitress is Kelly and she should be right with you to get your drink orders." The woman smiled with too-white teeth before turning on her heel and striding back to the podium at the entrance.

Vally grumbled something, probably something relatively rude, as he picked up a menu. A beat of uncomfortable silence ensued before the man hesitantly broke it, "International House of Pancakes. Makes it sound so much more important then just sayin' IHOP and it kinda makes your tongue tingle too! ~International House of Pancakes!~"

Sam just stared at the man as he slowly repeated the restaruant's full name again. This guy was nuts. Grade "A" direct from the funny farm. And Sam appeared to be stuck with him for the time being. The boy sighed and picked up a menu of his own. A moment later a busty young waitress with bleached hair and dark brown roots asked for their drink order. Sam looked up to see her beaming at Vally as he flipped through the dessert menu, mumbling the words "hot tea" at her but otherwise ignoring her existence. She jotted down the order diligently before glancing Sam's way when he said coffee. A quick scribble later and she was asking Vally if he was ready to order and openly staring at the muscles revealed by the tight shirt he wore.

Vally leveled the girl with a hard glare before snarling, "It ain't polite to stare." He paused dramatically, "Eggs, over easy, bacon and toast."

She gulped and nodded before turning, much more politely, to Sam. He ordered and the girl left in a bit of a hurry. Vally continued browsing the desserts. In the span of a few seconds the man somehow got even less stable in Sam's eyes. You would think he'd be happy about having the attention of a babe like that. Instead he scared her half to death. What was this guys deal?!

"So…." Vally began, glancing at Sam then back at his menu.

"What do you do for a living?" Sam blurted.

"Alrighty then you start the questions, I'll start the answers." Vally set the menu aside, "Well, I travel a lot. Umm…"

"It's something illegal. Isn't it?" The question was an after thought. Sam sat back in his chair and could feel the smug quirk to his lips.

"Yeah…. I race. With Dragonfly."

"What makes racing so illegal?" Sam didn't understand. What kinds of racing was Vally involved in?

"Well, we're an underground circuit. Our sponsors are gangsters, bored rich people, and others of the like. We're kinda a way to settle small shit when neither party wants to get their hands particularly dirty or they're bored with the courtroom. Some of us do odd jobs too. Help collect, run booze and drugs. I run booze and stolen goods once in a while but no drugs. I do have my standards. Hmm… Our circuit does Hell Racing too..."

"Hell Racing?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We race through big cities or hazard courses. Mostly cities though. Last one Dee and I were at was in Vegas. The cops and tourists are what you gotta look out for in Vegas." Vally said matter of factly.

"And you guys haven't been busted yet? How long has this been going on?" Sam couldn't believe that something like this hadn't hit the fan yet.

"Hell Racing has been around since cars were invented! But the circuit got seriously going a while back. I'd say just after the prohibition in the 20s. Started up with the more adventurous stock car racers and branched from there." At that moment the waitress returned with their drinks and informed them their food would be right out.

"Thanks." Sam said and she smiled back a little before leaving, "So how much do you make a race or whatever?"

"It depends on the stakes and the race." Vally said as he dropped his tra bag into his mug and added some sugar.

"OK. Your last race then, how much did you make?" Sam asked ripping open two sugar packets at once before dumping them in his coffee.

"Umm, well we raced for titles, coin and props…" He trailed off as he sipped his tea before murmuring into his mug, "A Lambo, a Ferrari and about 75,000 dollars."

Sam choked on his first sip of coffee.

"You alright there kiddo?"

"75,000?! And two cars?!" Sam's eyes were wide and he gripped his own warm mug a little to hard making Vally concerned that he would break it.

"Yeah. It's not that big a deal. Those cheep ass gangsters had the worst taste in drivers I've seen in a long time. I shouldn't have even bothered with them but you know what they say: hind sight is 20/20. Won a Bugatti Veyron a while back too. A Gallardo Nera and a F430 Scuderia really aren't that impressive next to that beauty! I thought D was gonna blow somethin' he was so jealous of the Veyron." Vally chuckled.

"Jesus." Sam was speechless.

"Yeah… Dragonfly doesn't like to race for cars, specially ones like that Veyron. He gets way jealous when I don't want to sell them. The first couple of times He actually turned into the cars I won. Took me a year to convince him I didn't keep the cars because I liked them better." Vally smiled fondly at the memory.

"How long have you two been together." Sam blushed when the ambiguity of the sentence struck him, "That didn't come out right…"

"It's ok Kid. We both know Dragonfly isn't just a car and neither is Bumblebee. I love D with all my heart and what's left of my sorry soul, I really do and I am never gonna replace him. Not with another car or a woman. Won't replace him with a man either for that matter, D is all I need."

The waitress set Sam's plate in front of him just as the younger man was about to say something. He thanked her again though Vally said nothing when she gave him his meal. They ate in silence. Vally left Sam's question unanswered and Sam was deep in thought over the man's little speech. Was Vally alluding to some kind of _romantic _relationship between him and the dark Autobot? Was that even physically possible? Sam wasn't sure he really wanted to know, though it was an oddly intriguing thought. The thought to ask Bumblebee about such a relationship crossed his mind for barely a second before he pushed it away. It was bad enough he had admitted his homosexuality to his friend but freaky alien robot sex was many levels beyond that wierdness.

"You done?" Vally's melodic voice interrupted Sam's thoughts, "You've been chasing the same piece of pancake around for five minutes."

"Eh… If you are." Sam answered.

Vally smiled and stood up, dropping a bill on the table he began to walk toward the door. Sam spared a glance at the bill, a brow raising fifty, and ran after the older man. Sam caught up to the man at the door and had was tempted to comment on his fast pace as they rounded the corner to the back parking lot where they had left Bumblebee and Dragonfly. As he and Sam rounded the corner, Vally caught sight of a small group of skaters lingering around Bee and Dee. Green eyes narrowed as his pace quickened even further. His mouth drew back in a snarl as he saw one of the youths run a hand down Dragonfly's flank. Sam's eyes widened as he watched Vally stride over and rip the offending hand away from the car with a growl.

"Get your grimy ass paws off my car punk!!" Vally practically roared.

"Hey man! I was just admirin' her! She's a beauty." The kid held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I don't give a flyin' shit what you thought you were doin'! Get the fuck away from _him_!" The man's right eye twitched and he had his teeth bared like an angry dog.

"Alright, jeeze! C'mon guys, lets leave the nut job alone." The youth backed down and lead the group away toward the gas station next door. Vally straightened and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the boys with an icy glare until they were what he considered a safe distance away.

"Damn punk ass kids. To damned retarded to keep their fuckin' hands to themselves! I hate fuckin' kids." Vally muttered as he turned back to Dragonfly his eyes softening, "You alright there Dee?"

"You need to watch your language Vally." Was the neutral reply. Vally sighed and shook his head, smiling a little.

"'Thanx' wouldn't be an outa place reply buddy." The man stroked over the top of the car in a gentle caress.

"Thank you Vally."

"That's better, now where to?" Vally looked toward Sam who stood open mouthed and confused. Vally was getting crazier the longer Sam knew him. Was there a limit to this guy?

"Umm… We could go back to the outlook." Sam suggested.

"How does that sound Dee? You could stretch yer legs some more." Vally asked the Elise as he continued to stroke down to the car's hood. Both Dragonfly and Bumblebee revved their engines in agreement.

"So, to the look out." Sam said and walked toward Bee who popped open the drivers door, "Hey Bumblebee…"

"Yes Sam?" Bee asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"…Never mind." Sam thought better of asking after Dragonfly and Vally's relationship.

The pair fell into silence once again and Sam noticed half mindedly that their silences were always warm and comfortable. Bee turned on the local punk rock station and the human smiled as he petted the smooth leather seat beneath him lovingly. The sunny yellow Autobot had in a remarkably short time become Sam's best and dearest friend even placed above Miles, Sam's oldest friend. With a soft sigh Sam stared out the window a bit forlornly. Everything was changing, not just his thoughts, but his emotions and actions, however he wasn't sure if it was all for the good or not.

**TBC…**

**(1) **I personally just like saying "International House of Pancakes." It's actually about the only thing this Vally and I have in common aside from a fierce protectiveness that borders on dangerously stupid. I also think hearing Bee say "International House of Pancakes" would be amusing.

**A/N: **Ok… Just so you know I don't have the next chapter even started yet but I hope to God that it doesn't take as long as this one has!! So yeah.. Please don't hate/kill me! I am slow but persistent so yeah… Thanks for reading!


	4. Improtant Notice PLS Read

**!!!!VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE 4 MY DEAR READERS!!!!**

After tons of self examination and deliberation I have decided that I will no longer be posting fan fiction unless the ENTIRE fic is finish or at least mostly complete(as in at least half done) This includes multi chapter fics.

I have also decided to remove my current works until such a time as I am ready to re-post them. I apologize to my many excited, dedicated readers who have added me to their favorites or alerts but I feel that being able to give you all regular updates in a reasonable amount of time is a worthy of me giving up the occasional stroke my ego receives the way things are now. So please forgive me and know that I have a few dusty old one-shots I plan to revise and post in the next month or two as well as a few new ones I▒ve been working on sporadically during my writers block with BNW and BiA. I won't disappear completely but my previously mentioned multi-chapter monstrosities will be MIA for a while until I (mostly) complete them.

Please be patient and don't give up on me!

*Everything will be deleted in about 1 week


End file.
